This invention relates to trigger protectors for firearms such as pistols, rifles and shotguns.
Trigger protectors have been made in the past such as disclosed, for example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,859,551, which issued on Nov. 11, 1958 to E. R. Buchanan. In this trigger protector, a metallic cup encloses the trigger quard of a firearm and is attached to the firearm by a pair of metallic straps which pass over the top of the firearm and are secured to the metallic cup by a lock. The principal disadvantage of this type of construction is that it takes a relatively long time to remove the trigger protector since it requires that a key be located and inserted into the lock and turned and removed before the straps can be taken off. Thus this type of trigger protector is not suitable when the firearm must be ready for instant use, as is required in many cases. Many other types of trigger protectors have been devised, but all of them use locks and thus, share in the principal disadvantage of the above-described trigger protector.